narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Big Ball Rasenshuriken
Naming? Is it just me or is this technique bigger than Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken? Shouldn't a technique with Big Ball in its name be funadmentally smaller than a technique with Ultra-Big Ball in its name? It feels like the techniques are mistranslated and that the technique in 655 in the Ultra-Big Ball, not the other way around. Omega64 (talk) 12:21, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :To me, it looks like Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken is as big as Gamakichi while this technique is about as big as Naruto. Norleon (talk) 13:10, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Another point I'd like to make: Can we just precede the article name with "Wind Release"? I know in the chapter that wasn't there, but since the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken has "Wind Release" in front, logically this should as well. We can note in the article that Naruto simply called it "Big Ball Rasengan". It just seems so much more organized that way. And, you know, it's also possible the scanlation group dropped the "Wind Release"...--ScruffyC (talk) 14:53, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you assuming it's bigger just because of the light it gives off on the last page Omega?--Elveonora (talk) 15:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I suppose the angle kind of confused me. I'll just wait until 656, so I can see it properly. Its just the one he threw while on top of Gamakichi didn't seem that big, maybe it was just a scale issue on my part. Omega64 (talk) 16:13, November 13, 2013 (UTC) it isntz you can see in newest chapterIloveinoxxx (talk) 22:59, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Didn't he expand it into an ultra big ball rasenshuriken? Bigger size means the next step up. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well it still seems to be smaller than its Ultra Big counterpart. All of the Rasen-Shurikens have expanded upon impact, its the nature of the jutsu. Omega64 (talk) 21:31, November 27, 2013 (UTC) we cant say that the rasengan and the wind release rasensuriken are differetn techniuqes even when rasegnan becomes wind elease rasenshurtiken he named it this way so it is this technique until he names it otherwiseIloveinoxxx (talk) 23:01, November 27, 2013 (UTC) This jutsu could be thrown when it was made. So, shouldn't we drop the kinjutsu classification like we did with Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken? SasookayIsRlyCoo (talk) 21:22, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :Either all Rasenshuriken derived jutsu are kinjutsu over it being one itself, regardless of it being throwable, or Rasenshuriken itself loses the kinjutsu over being throwable as well. Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) English Dub Naming I just watched this episode and he called it his Massive Rasen Shuriken. Stevemagegod (talk) 01:56, May 17, 2017 (UTC) English Name?? Why is it called: Massive Rasen Shuriken? It's not a big as the Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, and it is called: Oodama Rasenshuriken in Japanese which translates to BIG BALL RASENSHURIKEN. I think this is a mistranslation, and it should really be called: Giant Rasenshuriken.Narutofan92 (talk) 01:14, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :We're not the ones making the English anime names up. • Seelentau 愛 議 02:11, October 30, 2017 (UTC)